Various aspects of computer science, information technology and data analysis are applied to the resolution of the organizational, operational and logistical constraints related to biometric and epidemiologic investigations. The scope of individual projects range from routine data analysis operations to research and development activities related to developing state-of-the-art complex systems or routines designed to operate in multicenter and multidisciplinary scientific programs and studies in cancer research. Consultation and assistance in scientific studies utilizing computers and related methodology and technology are provided to National Cancer Institute investigators, and as appropriate, to other Government agencies, private institutions, and individual investigators who collaborate with the National Cancer Institute in its mission. The Section also administers and monitors a computer support contract for the Biometry Branch.